What Happens Next
by miyoko.loves.mochi
Summary: The plot of my story is picked up from the time that Mikan was sent home due to losing her Alice in the process of reviving Natsume back to life (Chapter 177). The story line is going to be different from GA's Chapter 178 onward. I hope you enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

** **DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice is an original story of Higuchi Tachibana. No copyright infringement intended. ****

"Hey, hey Mi-chan. Hang on, don't close your eyes. I'm here. I'll protect you. No matter what it takes, no matter how much it costs, no matter how difficult. I'll protect you."

* * *

I woke up with a start.

 _What was that about? Where am I?_

My head is pounding and my vision is hazy. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I looked around and realized that I'm in my room. I woke up too early. I knew it from the amount of light squeezing its way through my window curtain and the alarm clock on my bedside table confirmed my theory.

It shows 5:39 in the morning.

"Ugh, too early."

I'm debating whether to wake up and bask in the glory of the morning or go back in the comforts of my bed. The smell of the pancake and bacon hitting my senses made me decide.

"Wake up, it is."

I walked to my window and drew the curtain wide open to let the rays light the room while drinking in the scent of cherry blossoms. I stretched my stiff limbs. Somehow, I can't shake the feeling that it's been awhile since I had felt anything, weird as it sounds. It's like I've been deprived of all my senses and now I'm craving for everything that will require to utilize any of it. Then I heard my stomach grumble.

"It looks like I can't wait any longer." I said with a chuckle.

I trudged my way through the kitchen where I found my grandfather making some hot chocolate.

"Good morning Jii-chan!" He jolted and slowly turned around to face me. He look so startled and his paleness even accentuated that expression.

"M-m-m-i-i-k-k-a-a-n!?"

I bursted out laughing seeing that reaction from Jii-chan. I wiped some tears off of my eyes and was about to talk to him when I felt his frail arms around me. His hug emits relief and gratitude which baffled me greatly but the soft sobs were what prompted me to voice out my befuddlement.

"Jii-chan, what's wrong?" He tightened his hug before he pulled away but kept me at arm's length. That's when I noticed that he looked so much older than the last time I saw him.

"Are you sick? Why do you look so stressed out?" I fired anxiously.

"My child, I never thought I'd see you so energized in the morning again. Oh, how I missed you so, my sweet child! Don't ever make me worry like that again, you brat!" he scolded.

I was perturbed.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry." I apologized guiltily. I tried to remember what I did to distress him to this extent.

 _Wait, that's strange._

I do remember following Hotaru to her school to properly say goodbye, but I don't remember anything from the time I finally step in front of the gates of the academy. I don't remember coming back here too.

 _That's odd. How come I don't remember anything after I found the academy._

"Jii-chan, I'm sorry for being so irresponsible and for stealing money from your jar." I squeaked out the last part, " But may I know how I manage to get back home?"

He gazed at me softly and gently asked "What's the last thing you remember, my dear?"

I told him what I remembered last and he explained that I met an accident and was in a coma for two years.

 _What!?_

"W-what?! How about my school? What grade am I in now?!"

 _Oh my gosh! I missed so much stuff and, and many MATH! Oh no!_

How am I going to catch up? And I'm already having a hard time with a regular pace, what more are two years worth of catching up with the subjects I missed?

 _Well that explains why Jii-chan looks older._

"Relax my child. I had that arranged for you. You'll be home-schooled for a short while so that you can catch up then you'll start regular school as soon as you're ready. You should be in your first year in middle school."

I can't believe it. I missed two years of my life! That explains why my body felt so rigid when I woke up. My stomach grumbled again in protest making my Jii-chan chuckle

"Now, now my child, let's satisfy the monster you have in there first. I'm sure you'll figure things out after you have eaten." I nodded in response and chowed down on my breakfast.

After breakfast, Jii-chan went out to talk to the tutor who's going to help me catch up with academics I missed. I took a bath after washing the dishes and decided to take a stroll. I figured my legs could definitely use the exercise since I wasn't able to use them for quite a while.

I went to the park near our house in the village.

 _I wonder if my friends still remember me?_

Speaking of which, I don't remember getting the chance to talk to Hotaru when I tried visiting her. I guess I'll ask Jii-chan later. It would really suck if I was not able to talk to Hotaru or even see her at the very least. I mean that would only mean that I wasted two years of my life for nothing.

"Do you intend to scare all of the animals away with that scowl?" a deep, husky voice startled me.


	2. Chapter 2

** **DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice is an original story of Higuchi Tachibana. No copyright infringement intended. ****

I turned to look at the guy who spoke only to get more frightened when I realized that he was sitting beside me.

I didn't even hear any sound when he sat beside me, let alone his footsteps before that.

I scrutinized his appearance. He's handsome alright. He's got a silky arctic fox hair and his eyes are the most breathtaking hue of blue. He's got a fair complexion, a turned-up shape nose and a pearlique red lips...

"You'd get a better chance with me if you stop ogling" he said as he winked playfully.

"W-what are you saying?! I'm not ogling you, you jerk! You're the one who came here unannounced!" I huffed.

"You look a lot better."

Well that caught me off guard.

"Come again?" I asked confused.

"Well, now I can tell what you are. Now that you've grown a bit." he said while eyeing my chest and waist.

I blushed crimson.

 _What did he just say?!_

"You perverted moron! How dare you comment on someone's figure when you've just met them?!" I said fuming.

Pain crossed his features but recovered immediately and came back with "People do that all the time. Did being comatose for two years robbed you off the knowledge on how people interact or socialize?"

This guy's getting on my nerves.

"Pardon me? Normal people don't say such things to people they just get acquainted with." I replied heatedly.

"Well, that may be true, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they don't share the same thoughts. I'm an honest person. I always say what's on my mind which makes me a lot better than those people hiding behind their masks, don't you think?."

"Excuse me? I think your condition was far worse than how I was before you came up here and ruin my morning walk. If being insensate of two years rusted my knowledge of interacting and socializing, then you must have came back from the grave if you're thinking that callousness is an exact parallel of honesty. Worse is that you even think that makes you better than most people." I said seething.

"Feisty as always." he said knowingly. "Say, how did you get to sound so smart when you're knocked out for two straight years?"

The nerve of this guy!

 _Wait. He seem to know a lot about me when he's a complete stranger to me._

"Do I know you?" I asked warily.

He chuckled, "No. I guess not."

That chuckle, though I cannot deny the hefty amount of bitterness in it, made me smile. It has a nostalgic tenor on it that left me yearning for more. Then I felt it. I felt a terrible gnawing guilt eating me inside out. So I decided to change my tack by being friendly.

"Well then, why don't we start with our names? Let's start over. Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura and you are?" I stated in a friendly tone while reaching out my hand for a handshake and turning to his direction.

I was met with an awkward silence. I looked around and searched for him. He's gone.

"Eh?!"

 _How could he possibly disappear without me noticing?! Did I imagine things just now? Is this one of the side effects of being unconscious for a long while?_

I am undeniably spooked out. Either that beautiful guy really exist and has the ability to transport himself on his whims or he's a figment of my imagination which was a side effect of the trauma I had. Either way, both are freaky on different levels.

"Mikan!"

I heard a distinct voice calling out my name. Now I'm too scared to respond. What if this is another episode of hallucination?

"Hey Mikan-chan!"

 _Oh no! I'm hearing more than one voice. This is getting worse. What's happening to me? I better get home now._

"Oi Mikan! Where are you?"

"Mikan-chan, sweetie! Where have you disappeared to, my child?"

 _Jii-chan?_

Now that's a voice I recognize. Come to think of it. I think I may be out longer than I intended to. Dang, I don't have a watch with me. How can I be so stupid at times like this?

"Mikan-chan! Where are you?" they called again.

No matter how much my body urge to respond, I'm still too paranoid to articulate one. The recent encounter I had with the boy is enough for today. I believe it's more than I can handle since I woke up. Suddenly, firm hands grabbed my shoulders and whisked me around.

"Mikan-chan! What were you thinking? You made us so worried!" he said in a frantic voice combined with an obvious relief.

"Hey guys! I found Mikan! She's here with me along the river near the park!" he called out to everyone.

This guy is very familiar. He's got deep cherry brown hair that matches his eye color, an aristocratic nose and an angelic lip complementing his other features. He's lean and tall and has tan complexion. Where have I seen him before?

Realization dawn on the guy and introduced himself.

"Oh sorry, Mikan-chan. I'm not sure if you still remember me but we were good friends since we happened to be in the same neighborhood. My name is Hiroaki Kichiro. I'm glad to hear that you've woken up!" he said while reaching out his hands.

I met his hands with my own and felt how warm they are. This can't be another hallucination, can it? Why am I over analyzing things?

"Hey. You don't look to good. Are you feeling okay?" he asked worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

** **DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice is an original story of Higuchi Tachibana. No copyright infringement intended. ****

"Yeah. I think so."

"See, you're not even sure yourself. Let's get you home so you can rest." he said dotingly.

"But I just woke up." I whined in protest.

"I know that you just woke up and that you are eager to move around and about but your body isn't up for your bucket list yet. Just take things slowly, okay? I promise I'll be with you all the way." he reasoned with a charming smile.

Fatigue washed over my body like a tidal wave and I felt my knee weaken. I found myself in the arms of Hiroaki-san as he led me back to our house. Jii-chan came in shortly after I settled myself in my room and admonished me severely for my recklessness.

Later in the afternoon, a doctor came by to conduct few simple tests and a basic checkup to evaluate my current condition. After the preliminary checkup, he advised us to go to the hospital to perform several tests and procedures to have a comprehensive review of the brain injury I had two years ago.

* * *

"Jii-chan, there's something I've been meaning to ask since I woke up." I asked grandpa while preparing the table for dinner.

"Oh?" he responded offhandedly, "Go on, child. Tell me what's bothering you?"

"Did you, by any chance, find out if I was able to meet Hotaru when I went to see her in Tokyo?" I inquired anxiously.

"Hotaru?" he paused, "Is this Hotaru the reason why you ran away from home?" Jii-chan asked curiously.

"Yes, Jii-chan. But why are you asking me like you don't know who I'm talking about?" I asked in bewilderment.

"It's because I don't, sweetheart. Perhaps, if you tell me more about her, I may be able to remember her. You see Jii-chan is very old and tends to forget some things. Can you tell me more about her?"

"How can you not remember her, Jii-chan?!" I cried in horror.

"She's… s-she's … " she's what? What is she to me? What is going on? I know her! I'm positive I know her. I mean, I _must_ know her. She's the reason why I traveled miles from home! But why can't I remember anything other than her name? I don't even know what she looks like.

I jumped from the sudden contact of my grandfather's hands on my shoulders.

"Mikan, I think it's best if you rest early. Let's eat dinner first then you can call it a night. Don't mind the dishes. Jii-chan will take care of them. Okay, sweetie?" he said while rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"Jii-chan, I know her. I really do. But why? Why-" I choked.

"It's okay, my child." He hushed me, "You're exhausted. You just woke up from a very deep slumber. It's only natural to be disoriented especially in your case who suffered a head trauma. Maybe tomorrow you can remember more details about this friend of yours. So now, just finish your dinner then get some rest." he pacified in the same soothing manner.

I nodded in defeat. I did what I was asked then resigned to bed.

* * *

Six months has passed since I woke up. The result of the tests from the hospital came back and I was cleared completely from any ailments or serious medical issues. Everyone in our village did their best to help speed up my recovery by making sure that I join every gatherings that will help me familiarize myself with the village people. It's been two years after all, most of my peers are hitting puberty hence the changes in their behavior and physical appearances.

Unfortunately, the speed of my recovery wasn't as quick as piecing the puzzle together two years ago. I had asked around about Hotaru but nobody seems to know her. It's like she's s mere figment of my imagination, a fictional character I made up as my best friend.

But why would I even do that? As far as I know, I've always been friendly, at least that's what everyone always say about me. If I want a best friend, I can easily make one. Something isn't just adding up and I'm determined to find out the missing piece.

"What's with the stupid face. It's deceiving everyone that you're actually capable of thinking when we know your brain isn't just up for it."

 _That voice. I could make out that awful voice anywhere._

"YOU AGAIN!" I shouted.

"Hey stop making my ears bleed, woman." he teased as he walked towards me.

"Aren't you capable of saying anything nice? Everything that comes out of your mouth is just plain awful!" I complained.

"I like this weather. It's not too hot and it's not too cold either. The clouds cover the sun from directly hitting us with its glaring light." he told me while directing his gaze above.

"Y-yeah, I think so too." I said, unsure of direction our conversation is heading.

"See, I can say something nice. The only thing I'm not capable of is lying. So I don't take back anything I said earlier or the ones before." he said with a smirk.

"Urgh!" I screamed while walking away

He's sooo annoying. I better start walking to my class if I don't want to get in trouble on my first day and . . .

 _Wait, hold on. I just talked to him AGAIN. Then, does that mean he's not someone I just imagine?_

I turned to look back and saw nothing. He's not there. He's gone. AGAIN.

 _Oh no. What's happening to me? I think something's seriously wrong with me._

I mean, I keep on seeing things - the same exact things (with the same exact attitude), repeatedly. Okay that's an exaggeration, but I saw him more than once. I saw him again today. Not only that, I even talked to him. I had a conversation with someone that doesn't exist.

Then, if my theory is right, does it mean that Hotaru isn't real? Like the other guy, is it possible that she too doesn't exist?


	4. Chapter 4

** **DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice is an original story of Higuchi Tachibana. No copyright infringement intended. ****

"Hey, Mikan-chan!" asked the gentle voice snapping me out of my trance but not enough to make me twitch a muscle.

"Mikan-chan? Hey." A blob of burgundy appeared in my line of vision. "Are you okay? Are you lost?"

I only stared at him. He looks like someone I know, but I'm not sure if I can trust what I know anymore.

"Hey, don't be a stranger. It's me, Hiroaki Kichiro. Remember me? I was the one who found you at the park that time." he supplied to make me remember.

"Oh." was all I can say.

Great! Just great. This guy must think I'm a loony.

"Ouch." he feigned hurt. "And here I thought we're starting to get along again."

"NO! No, no. Don't think like that please. I'm just spacing out a bit, is all. Please don't take it to the heart."

"No, I was just messing with you. I was told that you'd be here so I looked for you. I thought you'd appreciate some company since you just got back." he smiled charmingly.

I smiled at that.

"So, let's go? Everyone excited to meet you. It's your first day, after all."

We walked together side by side until we reach a door.

"Hey, I'm gonna head in first okay? Given that you're everybody's surprise this morning, and 'I'm not suppose to know it'". He quoted with his finger when he whispered the last part.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, sure go ahead. You don't want to go bursting anybody's bubble, right?" I tagged along.

And his amused smile is what I got for a response before he went on his way.

I stood there in front of the closed doors, hearing the teacher greet his students, and for a brief moment a sudden image appeared in my mind when the door was opened in their effort to welcome me. I don't know what's going on but a sudden wave of nostalgia hit me like a freight truck, rendering me insensible effectively.

"I didn't know that this school has started accepting kids with special cases." a teasing voice shook me out of my trance. For some reason, a great deal of dread crept in every inch of my body. And all I can think of is that they shouldn't know.

 _But what is it that they shouldn't know?_

"Kohaku-san, that's no way to greet a new student!" the teacher admonished the owner of the voice.

I followed the teacher's line of sight, and there he is, looking at me cryptically. My eyes widened in recognition. I glanced at the teacher and it appears that he can see him and apparently knows him too.

 _So he exists! I'm not making things up, nor I'm seeing things._

Then, the image appeared again in my head.

Kids' floating, moving painting, a student walking on the ceiling.

 _Nope. I'm still seeing things._

"Not my fault when she just stands there like an idiot as if she's not capable of hearing or talking or seeing." this Kohaku boy shrugged is shoulder uncaringly.

"This is your last warning, Kohaku." he warned tauntingly before he looked and smiled at me warmly. "Welcome to your new school, Mikan-chan. Please don't let that young man's uncouthness affect you in any way."

He then addressed the class, " As you all know, Mikan-chan right here suffered from an unfortunate accident and is just recovering. I expect you all to welcome her warmly and interact with her considerately, like how you would want to be treated when the circumstances are reversed. I hope I'm making myself clear."

"Yes, sensei." the class responded in chorus.

* * *

The classes went on like a blur and before I know it, the last class has ended. I fixed my things and went out of the classroom as fast as I can. I don't have anything against the school, my classmates or teachers for that matter. It's just that I can't rid of the antsy feeling I have. How I feel like I don't belong here.

"So how was your first day?" I heard Hiroaki-san say breathlessly.

"Oh, hey. Are you okay?" I asked feeling sorry about his state.

"Yeah. You're sure fast. I thought I wouldn't be able to catch you." he grinned. "You didn't answer my question though."

"It's fine." I responded simply.

"Doesn't look like it. You've been off the entire day. It's like you weren't there to begin with. Is something bothering you?" he inquired good-naturedly.

"Why are you so kind to me?" I asked curiously and my eyes widened in panic when I saw him get flustered. I realized my question came out too strong that it seemed like I perceived him as a nosy busybody.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help you adjust and recover in anyway that I can, I didn't mean to pry." he ruefully apologized.

Now it's my turn to apologize, "I'm sorry Hiroaki-san, I didn't mean for my question to come out like that. I was just curious. I understand that you said that we were close before, but I just don't have any memory of you. And .."

Should I tell him what's bothering me? Sure he's nice and all but there's just too many things that are not adding up and has been confusing the neurons out of me since I woke up. I'm not sure why I feel like I shouldn't trust anyone easily.

"And?" he prompted me to go on, effectively stopping my inner rant.

"I don't know. I think something's wrong with me." There. I think that that's a safe enough answer. I'm not lying either. I'm just not telling him everything. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with that, is there?

"I'm not buying it, Mimi." he said tenderly. "If you don't want to tell me now, or ever, it's fine with me. Just know that when you feel like you are going to burst because of the things that you're struggling to bottle inside you, I will always be here. Some things are not meant to be hidden, just as why some things are not meant to be told. I wish that you would realize the difference soon before you end up losing your mind." he said playfully while rubbing my hair.

"Doubt is okay, good even. But like any other things, a little too much of it is unhealthy." he added while looking at the vast lushes of green of the hill in front of us.

"Let's head home." he offered.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Just how hard did that accident damage your brain? What now? Don't tell me you had developed a short term memory lost?" he asked dubiously.

I just stared at him like an idiot that he may already reckon I am.

"Mikan Sakura! We live in the same neighborhood, remember?" he asked while comically pulling out his hair and I had to snicker at that.

"Now you're laughing at me? Come on, Mimi. You're hurting me here, if you haven't realized that yet." he teased mildly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What are we doing here again?" I joked playfully.

"Finally, I was starting to wonder where did that smile go. I'm almost convinced that you're a totally different person since I first saw you again after the accident." he told me.

"Well, I don't want to make it awkward again now that when you're finally going back to your own self and it's getting dark anyway so let's head home now okay?"

 **Hiroaki's POV**

 _Ah, that smile. God knows how I miss that smile._

"Finally, I was starting to wonder where did that smile go. I'm almost convinced that you're a totally different person since I first saw you again after the accident." he told me.

"Well, I don't want to make it awkward again now that when you're finally going back to your own self and it's getting dark anyway so let's head home now okay?" I added immediately to not ruin the moment.

We're walking together in comfortable silence when a shadow caught my eye.

"Here you are." I told Mikan as we reach her home.

"You better rest now. It must have been a tough day since you just got back."

"Thanks, Hichiro-kun." she said with a small smile.

"Don't forget the home works, okay? Good night, Mimi."

I was about to turn my back when I realized something. I caught her wrist before she had fully turn around to go inside.

"What did you call me?" it seemed like I startled her with my sudden actions so I decided to explain my behavior.

"Sorry, I did't mean to scare you. It's just that it has been so long since I last heard that name."

She tilted her head in confusion.

 _Honestly! Has she gone mute? What exactly happen to her inside that academy? She's so different from before that it's starting to bother me._

"You called me 'Hichiro-kun'. I ought that means that you remember me, even for a bit? You used to call me that because .. "

"... it's a combination of your name." she completed my statement leaving me dumbfounded.

"Do you remember now? I mean do you remember me?" I struggled to word my thoughts out since the shock hasn't worn out yet.

" Yeah, I mean no. I don't know. I just think that I should act more friendly towards you, which is only fair, since you never get tired of dealing with me. I almost spouted your first name but I realized you haven't really verbalized that it's okay for me to call you that so I sorta combined it with your last name." she explained in a rush.

"A Deja vu?" I thought.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, I said that out loud, didn't I?" I said while I'm recovering from the flashback of when she first came up with the silly nick name when she was trying to befriend me before.

"You sure you don't remember anything? 'Cause those were the very words you told me the first time you called me that." I looked at her dubiously.

 _Is she hiding anything? She must have remembered something. That wouldn't just come out like that if it isn't the case, would it?_

"Well. I'm seeing images every now and then and honestly, I'm not sure if they're real or not." she admitted anxiously.

"I see. Do you need any help with that? I may be able to distinguish which is real or not." I offered.

"No. It's okay. I mean you certainly have much more important things to attend to. I should be okay. They're just silly visions. Nothing big, really." she turned down quickly.

 _Too quickly._

"Okay." I decided not to push it. "But if you need anyone, you can tell me anytime, alright?"

"Sure! Thanks Hichiro-kun. Oh, is that the time? I still have to cook dinner. I really have to go now. See you around Kichiro-kun!" she said before running to their porch.

"See you, Mimi." I can only murmur while watching her clumsily unlock the door and slip inside.

I kept walking until I reached a safe distance.

"What do you want?" I asked with a straight face.

"Anything new?" he inquired condescendingly. I looked up lazily and found him sitting on one of the branches of the tree in front of me.

"She's remembering things but refused to spill the beans."

"What sort of 'things'?"

"She didn't say."

"Damn it. Do you think she's getting her alice back?"

"I can't say. You chanced a few small talks with her, didn't you?"

"We already talked about that. I'm not picking anything out of the ordinary."

"We can't take any risk, just because we're not sensing anything means that the others are not suspecting. For all we know, they might have sent the others to look for her." he added.

"I didn't feel anything on the barrier, did you?" I asked starting to worry.

"I didn't feel anything too, but that's not the point idiot." he fired irritably.

"What are you suggesting?" I chose to ignore the insult.

"We won't do anything, yet. Just go with your ruse while I come up with something. We'll talk soon."

And with that he's gone.


End file.
